


𝙱𝚘𝚢𝚜 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚘 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚛𝚎 𝙾𝚗 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚎

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Today my stupidity has shown itself again...You know I have to wear glasses. Today I put them on directly after I got out of bed. But usually I put them on when I get dressed. So I searched for them nearly 15 minutes until I realized I had them on the whole fucking time!So I would like to request your thoughts how Asahi, Iwaizumi and Akaashi would they react and behave if they saw me looking for my glasses (which were on my eyes the whole time) ? Like would they think it's funny, would they point out the obvious or would they be assholes and play innocent??
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	𝙱𝚘𝚢𝚜 𝚁𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚘 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝙶𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚛𝚎 𝙾𝚗 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝙵𝚊𝚌𝚎

##  **𝘈𝘴𝘢𝘩𝘪 𝘈𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘦**

⤍ Asahi would look over at you as he’s still in the bed being as comfy as can be. He’ll watch you for a good two minutes as you’re looking all around the bed and on the ground. 

⤍ But he wouldn’t let you look so odd forever. Slowly he’d ask, “Love? What are you doing?” And when you tell him you’re looking for your glasses, he can’t help but have a smile on his face. 

⤍ “What??” You gasp out to him with a soft huff. 

⤍ He then shakes his head and chuckles, “They’re on your face already.” his voice soft and loving as he speaks. But he’s looking at you adoringly. Loving how cute you look all flustered that your glasses had been on your face the whole time. 

##  **𝘏𝘢𝘫𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘪**

⤍ Honestly, Iwa would let you do your thing. 

⤍ He’d see you looking around for something but he figures that if you needed help then you’d ask for it, right? So he gets up out of bed and goes to the bathroom. 

⤍ He takes a few moments in the bathroom before coming out and seeing that you’re still looking for something

⤍ His head tips to the side and he raises a brow at you

⤍ You can feel his eyes on you so you look up at him and groan, “What are you looking at me like that for? I can’t find my damn glasses!”

⤍ Straight face this man would just point to your face and be like, “Already on, babe.”

⤍ Of course you’d huff and reach up to feel your glasses already on your face and curse to yourself in your head, “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

⤍ Iwa would shrug, “You didn’t ask.” and a light smile would come across his face as he shakes his head before going over to kiss you apologetically

##  **𝘒𝘦𝘪𝘫𝘪 𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪**

⤍ Akaashi has just woke up when you’re looking for your glasses

⤍ He’d rub his eyes and immediately ask you what you were doing. No hesitation because it’s not like you to be looking for something straight out of bed

⤍ “My glasses. Do you know where I put them last night?”

⤍ Akaashi would look at you a bit confused and in his still sleepy state he’d lightly reply with, “I think you might need new glasses if you don’t realize they’re already on your face, hun.”

⤍ Blush would fill your cheeks and you’d huff at him, realizing that your glasses were in fact on your face already.

⤍ “What are you huffing at me for? You’re the one already wearing what you’re looking for.” a light smile on his face as he mumbles to you and yawns.

⤍ You’d roll your eyes at him but crawl back onto the bed to kiss his cheek. “Well thank you for telling me.”

⤍ He’d just smile and nod to you as a “you’re welcome” gesture 


End file.
